


With Ashes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned by the stake where his vampire bride died recently.





	With Ashes

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned by the stake where his vampire bride died recently. He began to rest near Sarah's ashes. Was he fortunate enough to avoid being viewed by the Salem townspeople? Avoid others viewing him sinking his fangs into throats? Charles waited for the sun to appear. He didn't mind.

 

THE END


End file.
